


父亲的命运

by peiwumei



Category: all屌/茸屌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 这是命运吗？
Kudos: 11





	父亲的命运

乔鲁诺看着他，看着自己的父亲，父亲分开双腿，像是扭曲了翅膀的天鹅，被迅速地，极端地剥离了作为男性的本质。

乔鲁诺的课本里夹着一张照片：一个穿着白衬衫，有着深蓝色头发，面庞已经看不清的男人，照片的褶皱如水里扩散的波纹，使得他愈加扑朔迷离，愈加神秘得似幽灵，被撕裂的边缘另一侧是父亲青春期时的模样。乔鲁诺曾见过迪奥翻找抽屉时翻到这张照片，突然变得狂躁易怒，将照片撕到只剩下那个金发碧眼的少年，剩下的丢入垃圾桶里，和旧钢笔，墨水瓶，碎玻璃，用过的避孕套呆在一起。  
乔鲁诺在父亲骂骂咧咧去找酒喝时捡起来，猜这是自己的另一个父亲。  
那个时候的乔鲁诺懂什么是做爱，什么是阴蒂，什么是肛交，什么是鸡奸。  
迪奥的青春期是什么样？简直无法想象。乔鲁诺把被丢掉的照片夹在最喜欢的科目的课本里，像捡起一份本该拥有的父爱。直到压得平整宛如刚洗出来的一样，可是他还是看不清脸，所以他那个时候就知道自己也许在父亲死前都搞不明白自己另一个父亲是谁，因何出生，胎盘是拿去喂了狗还是萎缩在了内脏里。

迪奥的青春期里充斥着另一个人：乔纳森。  
哪都有乔纳森，乔纳森是一切，乔纳森是世界。  
迪奥的初吻献给乔纳森。在泡桐树下，肥厚笨拙的花瓣砸弯了发梢，而乔纳森闭着眼睛，紧张到皱起眉头，轻轻地用嘴唇碰了一下迪奥的嘴唇便迅速缩回。迪奥无法忍受这种愚蠢的羞涩和过分甜腻的氛围，抓起乔纳森的衣领便热烈地交换一个法式湿吻。  
迪奥的初夜献给乔纳森。毕业旅行的时候他们挤在狭窄的旅馆里，空气湿润绵长得让章鱼能在林中漫步，不怪墙角腐烂似的长苔藓，大雨连续了三天，几乎淹没了城里大部分的低洼地，鱼从马路上蹦到窗台上。他们只顾做爱，只吃旅馆送来的、维持生命所需的餐点，只知道一直在下雨，却从来没有计算过时间，好像在爱情里根本不需要时间。他们连续缠绵三天，在阴暗的光线下，乔纳森看见迪奥赤裸的后背，被阴影覆盖的乳房，勃起的阴茎和漂亮均匀的双腿，迪奥埋头在他的腿间舔舐阴茎和阴囊，或者是在高潮那战栗的，愕然的时刻流下的欲望眼泪。乔纳森至死无法控制怀念的都是那三天。  
迪奥和乔纳森只有那一张毕业合照，他们站在一起，迪奥的嘴角不悦地向下撇。这张照片难以证明这就是迪奥的青春，更无法证明迪奥有任何爱过乔纳森的倾向。能够看见的只有迪奥讨厌照相机的光线，那个炎热的夏天，以及乔纳森和善温顺的微笑。  
乔纳森，乔纳森，总是乔纳森。  
迪奥有时会对乔纳森的微笑愤怒，乔纳森总是游刃有余，总是好像霸占着人生和感情最有利的位置，他真想撕裂乔纳森这张虚伪的脸。

迪奥的手指隔着眼皮划过乔鲁诺的眼睛，这双湛蓝的眼睛，纯粹得不夹杂任何水汽，污秽，使得旁人一眼便从这过分干净的眼睛里读懂另一个父亲是何等的正义，乔纳森的血脉，它一次次提醒迪奥自己不堪的过往和令人恼怒的失足举动。  
这种恼怒在深夜时具像化，穿过墙壁，手捧着一朵殉葬的花，站在床头和迪奥喝酒。迪奥看着酒从他破裂的喉咙里流出，眼眶里的黑暗忧伤而迷惘。  
迪奥很早就教乔鲁诺如何用手指让他的父亲达到高潮。他命令乔鲁诺挑逗阴蒂，摩擦阴道，用嘴巴让自己高潮，后来就改成阴茎，就连精液的温度和做爱时喘息的频率都是乔纳森的味道，迪奥恼怒得撕裂了枕头，棉花吸饱了他不甘的唾液和酸涩的泪水。他终于确切地明白乔鲁诺是乔纳森的孩子。  
他尖锐的指甲带有指甲油的化工味道，在乔鲁诺的后背上留下几道早熟的红痕，乔鲁诺的金发像他，五官像他，唯独那双眼睛，丝毫看不出来这是迪奥的血脉，更像是乔纳森的私生子。

乔鲁诺知道迪奥会带不同的男人回家一夜情，他就没有看过比迪奥还要糟糕的父亲：有谁家的父亲会不顾隔壁写生物论文的儿子，被陌生男人操得放肆地大声尖叫，毫无羞耻收敛之意，乳房晃得如同一只母狗，在高潮之处踢翻玻璃器皿，打破一切身边足以打破的东西呢？  
他经常耻于告诉同学自己有一个这样的父亲，他总说父亲出差，总说父亲过于忙碌没有空闲的时间，甚至连描写父亲的作文交了白卷。他实在太羡慕同学的父亲了，父亲们会接送孩子上下学，辅导孩子的作业，偶尔还问问生活费够不够花。  
他们培养仇恨的时间比相处的时间更为久远。  
所以乔鲁诺不理解承太郎，为什么有那样温柔的母亲，竟然还会变成不良少年。  
承太郎在他的面前抽烟，将五根烟一次性含进嘴里，面不改色。他被烟呛得要死，眼泪和鼻涕一起流出来，眩晕感使得他觉得天旋地转，尼古丁苦涩的味道始终不适合他。

迪奥在乔斯达家的花园里生下乔鲁诺，临产的阵痛下他甚至无暇顾及颜面和肮脏的草坪。他跪在乔纳森的窗边。这扇窗，乔纳森还没死的时候经常探出身体给迪奥送花，送巧克力，幽会，在这仿佛连接了两个世界的窗口，他们接吻过无数次。而迪奥现在在内脏湿热的挤压下，排泄似的下坠感中，他数着时间和剧痛，幻觉中看见乔纳森在注视自己，颅骨爬满苔藓和海生爬行动物，仿佛死亡比预期来得更早，也更猛烈，阴道内撕裂般的痛，乔鲁诺呱呱落地。乔鲁诺握着拳头，眼睛还没有睁开，母子间的脐带就自动断裂，仿佛天生就想要逃离母亲。迪奥抬起头，看见恼怒具像的幽灵乔纳森在床边注视他的生产，低下头看见乔鲁诺睁开水蓝的眼睛，他明白这是乔斯达的诅咒，乔纳森在作怪，死后也不放过他。  
乔鲁诺已经记不清幼年的事情，幼年别的孩子在吃冰淇淋，抓蝴蝶，和父母郊游，而他对幼年的态度始终模糊不清，似乎自己是突兀地活到这么大，时间变得不够真实，虚无缥缈，从他的手指里流出，流入无限的时间河流。  
实际上，乔鲁诺三岁时还对母乳有强烈的渴望，无论是羊奶还是牛奶，都无法满足他内心对乳房和奶汁的渴望。迪奥给他喂奶喂到四岁，乳头颜色鲜艳如烂熟的果实，发育成熟的乳腺储存着充沛的奶水，但是再往后便无论说什么都要他自己食用日常食物。四岁的乔鲁诺感到痛苦，第一次体验到被抛弃的委屈感，一口不吃日常食物，抱着奶嘴饿到奄奄一息，直到最后才颤颤巍巍咽下一口软烂的肉。一边吃一边吐，房间里充斥呕吐物酸臭的味道和作呕的热气。  
直到十岁，乔鲁诺都比同龄人瘦小，套在衣服里像是装进袋子里的小玩具。迪奥本想将希望放在自己的儿子身上，但是乔鲁诺每每用那双眼睛看自己，内心便升起某种乔纳森重生的错觉，令人恼怒的回忆和过去。他抓起手边任何一个能伤到乔鲁诺的书本，或者订书机，或者是盘子，砸，砸过去，摔得四分五裂，是他青春期时难自拔的爱意。

不良少年总是吸引人，比如承太郎。  
乔鲁诺着迷似的渴望跟承太郎相处，承太郎的生活是他想也不敢想的，与众不同的。在没有承太郎之前，乔鲁诺的青春本是本分考上大学，尽快逃离对情欲贪得无厌的父亲和他那些无数个的情人，但遇见承太郎之后，乔鲁诺便开始渴盼那些另外的东西。  
乔鲁诺的感情从来是适可而止，即使他渴望把自己投身于无望的爱情烈火中。他酩酊大醉，在威士忌的香气和烟燃烧时火焰的气息中寻求承太郎，那些试卷，考试，学校，奖学金，优等生，已经被他抛到身后，剩下的也不过是想向承太郎讨一个吻。  
迪奥很早就发现了乔鲁诺的不对劲。乔鲁诺低估父亲的敏锐，未曾收敛自己喝酒后呕吐不止的习性，也未曾掩饰过梦中在触碰到嘴唇前那撕心裂肺的哭泣，迪奥听见那个名字的时候只觉得心里一沉，继而感到阵阵恼怒和无力。  
承太郎，啊，承太郎，是那个臭小子。迪奥想，他把烟叶碾碎了倒入威士忌里以寻求更强烈的刺激，承太郎和他的相处比起乔鲁诺的相识更加早，也更加暴力。  
承太郎抓着他的头发，用他的后面，暴力肛交，把他干得出血，爽，还是爽，他痛了好一阵子，但从来没有人能让他那么爽。承太郎也是唯一一个和他维持了长达两年炮友关系的男人，承太郎会把烟熄灭在他的身上，会用牙齿咬住他的喉咙，威胁他如果高潮就咬断，会叫别的男人一起干他，他一边口交一边肛交，或者是前面和后面一起被干。最后满地狼藉，血像是热带水果榨成的果汁，精液像是隔夜的牛奶，汗液像某种海洋生物的黏液，所有的体液混合成某种烂水果的味道，只有承太郎留下来，盯着被玩坏的迪奥，雪白的肉体被伤害过后就是一块烂抹布。  
“各种意义上，真辛苦啊。”迪奥躺在地上，累得说不出话，发觉自己还在耽于过往回忆乔纳森。他拖着脏兮兮的身体攀到承太郎腿上去借烟抽，承太郎没有给他烟，只给他一个吻。他们激烈地接吻，承太郎吻到他的嘴里有精液的味道，依然这样吻他。

不良少年吸引优等生，美丽的单身母亲吸引不良少年，食物链一样的故事。  
承太郎即使结婚了，依然会时不时想起迪奥，那张漂亮艳丽的脸蛋和灿烂的金发，那个夜晚唯一的吻。他搞不懂自己为什么和迪奥接吻，明明那是最讨厌的味道，可他依然被迪奥所吸引，迪奥用指甲划过他的膝盖，下体不停地流出血和精液，那样了还想要烟，还想要吻，迪奥想讨要的到底是什么？是烟还是吻？还是仅是想从吻里找到另一个人？  
迪奥摸他的脸，说得最多的话是：“眼睛真像”，像谁？像乔鲁诺的父亲吗？  
毕业几年后和乔鲁诺在机场重逢，乔鲁诺喝着热咖啡，蓝眼睛澄澈干净，裹着羊毛围巾，给他看一张照片：照片上男人的面孔依然模糊，只能看清那双蓝色的眼睛。乔鲁诺眨眨眼，告诉承太郎这是自己的另一个父亲。

乔鲁诺打了很多耳洞，耳垂，耳骨，耳桥，伤痊愈了或者溃烂了，猩红的，浊黄的，梅黑的，他的耳朵处于相当漫长的时间里都在发炎，以此惩罚他不被认可和知晓的爱意。  
迪奥抚摸着他的耳垂，一言不发，给他涂了酒精，将肉体靠近他，和他做爱。  
迪奥简直不是好父亲，是个婊子，是个混蛋，唯一的安慰只有性欲。  
乔鲁诺流着眼泪，喘息急促，掰开父亲的双腿，父亲像是一只天鹅。他一边射精一边流眼泪，紧紧地拥抱迪奥，如同受伤的同类互相舔舐伤口。  
这是命运吗？  
迪奥想，指甲划过那颗星星，留下一道深色的痕迹。

–end


End file.
